pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Flora Storm Pretty Cure
Flora Storm Pretty Cure (フローラストームプリキュア Furoora Sutoomu Purikyua) is a fan-series created by Protoaaron92. It's going to start off with a two Cure team and later down the road progress to a four Cure team, then it becomes a six member team. It is going to take place in a made up town in the Eastern part of the United States. It is also in the same universe as the HappinessCharge PreCure. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Kumiko Akimoto (秋元くみこ Akimoto Kumiko) is the leader of the team, a fourteen-year-old girl who moved from Pikarigaoka City to Flora Town. She enjoys the company of her friends and loves J-Pop music. Even though she was a bit nervous about her new home, she is very upbeat. Her alter-ego is Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Roozu). Her element is fire and her colors are red and pink in her Cure form. *'Transformation and Ending Speech': PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Blooming from a Courageous Heart, Cure Rose! *'Attack': Light of fire, turn into sacred power! Love Prebrace, PreCure Flaming Rose! *'Form Changes': **'Legendary Snapdragon' - Precure Burning Explosion! - theme color blue **'Lovely Lotus' - Precure Heartfelt Pollen! - theme color light pink *'Group Form Change': Rainbow Petal - Precure Rainbow Flora Storm! Emi Yamada (山田えみ Yamada Emi) is a fourteen-year-old girl who lives in Flora Town and Kumiko's first friend in this town. She enjoys fashion and singing. When she first meets Kumiko she can't even believe that a girl could be so energetic. The two of them become great friends and are inseparable. Emi's clothing consists of whatever she can throw together from her closet and make it look super fashionable and she wears a necklace of a violet flower. The main colors of her clothes are light blues and purples. Her alter-ego is Cure Violet (キュアバイオレット Kyua Baioretto). Her element is wind and her Cure outfit is purple. *'Transformation and Ending Speech': PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Blooming from a Calming Heart, Cure Violet! *'Attack': Light of the wind, turn into sacred power! Love Prebrace, PreCure Violet Storm! *'Form Changes': **'Glistening Buttercup' - Precure Shining Hurricane - theme color yellow *'Group Form Change': Rainbow Petal - Precure Rainbow Flora Storm! Mei Kago (加護メイ Kago Mei) is a fourteen year old girl who is childhood friends with Emi. Mei and Emi have been in the same class for every year except one year where Mei's parent moved to overseas for business. While overseas Mei was picked on and one girl put gum in Mei's hair forcing her mom to cut her hair short. After moving back to Flora Town, Mei kept her hair length short. One day she finds the yellow crystal of love on the ground after an intense fitness session. However she could not use it until she realized that in order to move on from her past she needed to forgive the girls that picked on her when she was younger. After forgiving those girls and witnessing, from behind a building, Kumiko and Emi's transformation into PreCure, the crystal immediately reacts to her forming the PreChange Mirror and she quickly transforms to save them from a dangerous blast set off by Dart. To Kumiko and Emi, her identity remains a mystery until her transformation is broken by Cobra during one of their later battles. Cure Daisy (キュアデージ Kyua Deeji) Daisy's element is electricity and her theme colors are yellow and orange. *'Transformation and Ending Speech': PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Blooming from a Forgiving Heart, Cure Daisy! *'Attack': Light of lightning, turn into sacred power! Love Prebrace, PreCure Shocking Daisy! *'Form Changes': **'Sparkling Tulip' - Precure Lightning Kiss! - theme color red *'Group Form Change': Rainbow Petal - Precure Rainbow Flora Storm! Aika Mizuki (水樹愛佳 Mizuki Aika) is a fourteen year girl who is in Kumiko, Emi, and Miharu's class and usually keeps to herself. She eventually opens up to Kumiko and becomes great friends. She becomes a PreCure after she finds the blue crystal petal and witnesses Kumiko, Emi, and Miharu transform during one of their battles. She sees how much they are struggling and jumps out in front using the crystal petal to shield her friends. The love she has for her friends is what activates the crystal petal and she transforms into PreCure. Cure Iris (キュアアイリス Kyua Airisu) Iris' element is water/ice and her theme color is blue. *'Transformation and Ending Speech': PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Blooming from a Selfless Heart, Cure Iris! *'Attack': Light of water, turn into sacred power! Love Prebrace, PreCure Iris Wave! *'Form Changes': **'Crystal Carnation' - Precure Dancing Splash! - theme color purple *'Group Form Change': Rainbow Petal - Precure Rainbow Flora Storm! Hinata Kusaki (草木日向 Kusaki Hinata) is a fourteen year old girl, who once was the Precure Hunter Ivy. After a serious of events she and her sister, Hanabi, become Precure. Cure Jasmine (キュアジャスミン Kyua Jasumin) is the Precure of beauty and her theme color is green. *'Transformation and Ending Speech': PreCure Dokidoki Crystal Change! Blooming from a Cleansing Heart, Cure Jasmine! *'Attack': Light of beauty, turn into sacred power! Jasmine Wand, PreCure Twinkling Shower! *'Form Changes': *'Group Form Change': Rainbow Petal - Precure Rainbow Flora Storm! Hanabi Kusaki (草木花火 Kusaki Hanabi) is a fourteen year old girl and the twin sister of Hinata. Hanabi becomes a Precure some time after Hinata does. Cure Primrose (キュアプリムローズ Kyua Purimuroozu) is the Precure of peace and her theme color is pink. *'Transformation and Ending Speech': PreCure Giragira Crystal Change! Blooming from a Gracious Heart, Cure Primrose! *'Attack': Light of peace, turn into sacred power! Primrose Mirror, PreCure Dazzling Reflection! *'Form Changes': *'Group Form Change': Rainbow Petal - Precure Rainbow Flora Storm! Pollen (ポーレン) is a girl flower fairy from the Floral Kingdom, a sister kingdom to the Blue Sky Kingdom. Sunny (サニー) is a boy solar fairy from the Floral Kingdom. He is the third fanseries mascot given that name, following the ones from Pretty Cure Full Color and Pretty Cure Tropical Twirls. Flora Town/Gardenia Middle School Characters Kenji (賢治) is a boy in Kumiko and Emi's class who got turned into a Saiark by Dart. Villains King Scorpio is the boss of the Poison Alliance, which is a sub-organization of the Phantom Empire, led by Queen Mirage. Before Cure Rose and Cure Violet are found, King Scorpio succeeds in destroying most of the Floral Kingdom. He is a dark and destructive king and he lives to destroy everything good and control it. The Poison Alliance's main objective is to poison every human heart, turning them into Saiark and making sure the Floral Kingdom is never restored to its original state. Serpentina is a servant of King Scorpio. She is the first to attack but she wasn't sent to attack the town the Pretty Cures are in, she actually was sent to the Floral Kingdom to work on destroying it. She has a very scary appearance in her civilian form and in her monster form. In her monster form she has a snake's body for legs connected to a human-ish body with arms and a head. In this form her face gets monster like and she have fangs with a snake's tongue. Cacti is the second servant of King Scorpio. She doesn't have a monster form but she has attributes from the type of poisonous object/creature she if created from. She is created from a poisonous cactus. Her finger nails are cactus needles and they can grow long enough so that she can use them as blades to attack people with. Wasp is the third servant of King Scorpio. His monster form is much like a human body fused with a wasp. His left arm becomes the stinger from a wasp. He is the more mature member of the Poison Alliance. He is the first member to attack the humans and ends up attacking Emi while Kumiko is standing right there. Dart is the fourth servant of King Scorpio. He is the youngest member of the Poison Alliance. He is created from the poison dart frog. His monster form is shorter than the other because of his height in the civilian form. Also in his monster form he is muscular but he is mostly the immature member. He is also a little immature at times when the other servants fail and gets on their nerves. Cobra is the fifth servant of King Scorpio. Brother of Serpentina. Like Cacti, Cobra only has attributes of what thing he is created from. He has scales for his skin and he has snake fangs along with a snake tongue, but he looks nothing like his sister. Nightshade is the sixth servant of King Scorpio. Much like Phantom, Nightshade is a Precure Hunter, along with his sisters Ivy and Daphne. Ivy is the seventh servant of King Scorpio and a Precure Hunter with her brother Nightshade and sister Daphne. Daphne is the eighth servant of King Scorpio and the third Precure Hunter along with her brother Nightshade and sister Ivy. Items The PreChange Mirror is formed from the crystal of love that reacts with each girl and is used to change into a Pretty Cure. The Love PreBrace is mainly used for the Pretty Cure's attacks. The PreCards are used for different form changes the Pretty Cure can use against the Phantom Empire. Themes Opening: Bloom! Flora Storm Pretty Cure! (ブルーム！フローラストームプリキュア！) Ending: Blooming Happiness (ブルーミング♥ハピネス！) Episodes Category:Fan Series